Loin des yeux, Loin des flèches
by Camus Deverseau
Summary: Aragorn est mort il y a quatre mois et le monde de Legolas s'est écroulé. Il est donc seul à la tête du Gondor... du moins tant que son fils n'a pas l'âge pour prendre la place qui lui revient.
1. Ada?

**_Nom de la Fanfiction_**  
Loin des yeux, loin des flèches

**_Chapitre I:_**  
Ada?  
**_  
Diclamer :_**  
Tous les personnages appartiennent a JRR Tolkien sauf les personnages originaux (Faramir II, Arathorn ect)

**_Note de l'auteur :_**

Merci à scorpius d'avoir tapé ce chapitre et de continuer à taper les autres. ^^ Je t'aime scorpinou!

**_

* * *

_**

_Il me trouble. Il m'a toujours troublé. Maintenant que la mort est venue le chercher je ne sais plus quoi faire de moi. J'ai promis de lui survivre. On ne refuse rien à un mourant, même quand on avait décidé depuis longtemps qu'on ne se laisserait mourir. Je lui appartiens. Je lui ai toujours appartenu. Il a toujours fait ce qu'il voulait de moi. Depuis le début. J'ai vécu presque 29 siècles seul, dans l'attente de sa naissance, sans le savoir. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, la question ne s'est même pas posée. Moi, Legolas… Laegolassië prince d'Eryn Las Galen… Du haut de mes 2891 ans, ma vie appartenait à un enfant de tout juste 7 printemps. Il s'était approché de moi avec le sourire et m'avait demandé si je voulais jouer avec lui. Le plus simplement du monde. Elrond s'était tendu quelques secondes, interprétant mal mon silence. Il connaissait la politique anti-humain dispensée à Mirkwood et il avait peur que je tue son petit protégé pour son impertinence. Il n'en fut rien. Je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur, et sans pour autant lui sourire, je lui demandais à quoi il voulait jouer. Il prit ma main, un choc électrique, je me laissais entraîner dans la cours intérieure, où il avait laissé ses jouets favoris. J'en avais oublié de saluer les Grands de Rivendell. On me chahuta verbalement le soir, à table. J'étais d'ailleurs mis près de lui durant le souper, à sa demande. Il était tellement joyeux quand il raconta nos activités de l'après midi que sa bonne humeur devint communicative. Elrond me jeta un regard approbateur quoi qu'interrogatif. Je lui envoyais un sourire. Juste le temps qu'il fallut à Estel pour le voir. Cela le coupa dans son élan. Il me prit la manche et à genoux sur les livres qui rehaussaient sa chaise, il demande tout haut._

« Souris encore ! »

Stupéfait, plus par le fait qu'il m'ait vu que par l'étrangeté de sa demande, j'oubliai de réagir. Il continua.

« Tu es beau quand tu souris ! »

_Cette enfantine sincérité attendrit toute la table. Je ne savais plus où me mettre et je rougis de gêne. Les rires fusèrent, pas moqueurs, mais je devais admettre que la situation était cocasse. Estel attendait toujours avec son sourire innocent. Je le lui rendis._

« Laegolassië.. Notre Legolas, fier guerrier, prince de Mirkwood. Notre imperturbable Legolas, troublé par un enfant ! »

« Estel a un don pour découvrir le cœur des gens. Il les mets à nu devant tous et sans méchanceté. Personne ne lui résiste, pas même Legolas ! »

_L'enfant se pencha vers moi et me demanda à l'oreille s'il pouvait monter sir mes genoux. Je passai ma main dans les cheveux. Ils étaient si doux, si noirs. Des fils d'ébène trempés dans la soie. Je lui répondis que je le pendrai sur mes genoux lorsque nous sortirions de table. Il accepta ce compromis avec enthousiasme et finit de manger. Elrond me semblait pas rassuré par nos messes basses. Je me souviens qu'il me prit à part juste avant que je rejoigne Estel dans un fauteuil._

« Que se passe-t-il avec Ion-nîn ? »

« Rien d'inquiétant. »

« Permettez moi d'en douter. »

« Je ne lui ferai aucun mal Seigneur Elrond. Si vous me permettez. »

_Il me laissa rejoindre un grand fauteuil au coin du feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée. Estel quitta la table en, courant, grimpa sur mes genoux, son cheval en bois préféré dans les mains, celui que lui avait taillé son père. Il joua calmement tandis que beaucoup nous rejoignaient pour converser. Le petit humain souriait à pleines dents. Il aimait manifestement être près de moi. J'observais son visage, encore rond de jeunesse. Je le détaillais sans écouter ce qui se disait autour de nous. Aussi loin que je peux remonter, cette sensation d'être dans un autre monde se manifestait toujours lorsque nous étions ainsi, tout les deux. Je passais à nouveau ma main dans ses cheveux. Il cala sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule et ferma les yeux. Les conversations baissèrent d'un ton. Tout le monde avait vu qu'Estel s'endormait doucement contre moi. Elrond s'installa non loin. Il me regardait avec suspicion et quelque chose qui aurait pu être du reproche ou de la réserve, mais je n'arrivais pas à déterminer ce que c'était précisément. Estel s'était endormi. Elladan me demanda si je voulais qu'il se couche. Je passai mes bras autour de l'enfant en faisant « non » de la tête._

« Il ne me gêne pas. »

_Étonné, il se tourna vers son père qui haussa les épaules. Tout à mes caresses des boucle de nuit de mon envahisseur, je finis pas me sentir fatigué et soulagé. J'eus l'impression qu'un poids m'était enlevé de l'échine. Je m'endormis. Aujourd'hui je sais que c'était la solitude qui laissait sa place dans mon cœur pour que ce petit bout de mortel y existe._

_Aujourd'hui, le seul moment où j'ai l'impression qu'il me comble encore un peu, c'est quand je reste assis contre sa tombe. C'est horrible de se dire que je ne pourrai plus jamais le voir vraiment. Ne plus pouvoir ni le toucher, ni l'entendre, ni respirer son odeur, ni goûter sa peau… C'est tellement improbable… Parti. Il est parti en me laissant le Gondor et le fils qu'il a eu avec la femme que nous avions choisie pour assurer sa descendance. Il ne l'a eu que très tard. Il était vieux déjà.. Je dois vivre pour une enfant de tout juste six ans qui n'est pas le mien et qui me rappelle chaque jour comme c'est difficile de vivre sans lui._

« Ada ? »

_Je retiens un soupire. Je connais cette petite voix. Cette toute petite voix tremblante qui me parler elfique car c'était plus facile pour lui de séparer les rôles de ses deux « pères » en s'adressant à nous dans nos deux langues respectives. Ainsi il s'est toujours adressé à Aragorn en l'appelant « père » ou « papa », et à moi en m'appelant « Ada »._

« Oui, Arathorn ? »

« Ada… viens on rentre.. »

« Je n'en ai pas envie, mella min-nîn »

« Ada... s'il te plaît… J'ai peur quand tu restes ici… »

« Pourquoi, ion-nîn ? »

« Je veux pas que tu meurs aussi. »

_Je reste à moitié stupéfait. Il ressemble tellement à son père. Aussi innocent et sincère qu'il l'était il y a de cela 194 ans. Il sait que je veux rejoindre l'homme que j'aime et il a peut que je le fasse. S'il a hérité quelque chose de moi depuis que nous l'élevons, c'est mon manque de confiance en moi. Il pense qu'il n'est pas assez important à mes yeux pour me retenir près de lui, maintenant que son père est parti. Parce qu'il n'est pas de mon sang. Parce que je reconnais que j'ai toujours vécu pour Aragorn. Parce que je suis éternel et que lui n'est que de passage dans ma vie. Il a confié ça à sa gouvernante… qui me l'a dit par inquiétude._

« Je ne vais pas mourir, Ion-nîn. »

« Tu meurs tout les jours, Ada. »

_Il pleure. J'ai envie de pleurer aussi. Je me retourne vers lui et marche jusqu'à sa hauteur. Ses petits poings essaient de sécher les grosses larmes qui s'échappent malgré lui. Je le sous les bras et le soulève de terre. Je me cale contre mon torse . il s'accroche à ma tunique avec un désespoir proche de la perdition. Ses sanglots redoublent. Cela fait presque quatre mois qu'Aragorn nous a quitté et je me rends compte que cela fait quatre mois que je n'ai pas pris mon fils dans mes bras. J'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux. Je pleure._

_

* * *

_

_Une petite review? ^^  
_


	2. Pardon

**Nom de la fanfiction:**

Loin des yeux loin des fleches

**Chapitre 2**

Pardon.

**Disclamer**:

tous les personnages ou presque, appartiennent à JRR Tolkien (notre maître à tous lol)

**Note de l'auteur:**

merci encore a Scorp' d'avoir pianoté tout ça, car rappelons qu'en grosse feignante que je suis, j'écris tout à la main mais c'est Scorp' qui tape tout a l'ordi XD voilà

**Reviews:**

_Tifa-chan :_ Oh mon dieu! C'est TROP mignon! Et trop triste aussi. Merci beaucoup! Je sens que je vais avoir l'histoire dans la tête pendant un bout de temps ^^. J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimer.

_Camus:_ Merci beaucoup. Ravie que cela t'ai plu autant ^^

_Dede.A_: Wow... Je suis impressionnée! Magnifiquement bien écrit, on ressent très bien les émotions véhicules par ton écriture. C'est très prenant. A ce que je peux voir, il s'agit d'une histoire, et non un OS. Alors je te mets en story alert! A la prochaine!

_Camus: _et bien la voilà la prochaine lol! Je tiens à te remercier pour ce commentaire très enthousiaste, je suis très flatée^^. Hmm qu'est ce qui t'a fait croire que c'était un OS? Aurais-je mal classé mon histoire dans le labyrinthe des catégories de ?

_Ninfea di Luna _:hello ! c'est un peu obscur pour le moment, je vais attendre la suite pour laisser un avis plus développé. Ceci dit, c'est prometteur ! Juste attention a une petite erreur : c'est ERyn las galen et non eLyn. Mais je pense que c'est juste une faute de frappe. Bises et bienvenue dans la clan des fanfictioneuses de LoTR ^^

_Camus_: Oups erreur corrigée ! lol. Pour ce qui est de l'obscurité, je ne sais pas si tu parles du contexte ou de l'agencement du texte lol mais l'un comme l'autre ont leur raison d'être et vont se délier au fur et à mesure :p

En espérant cet avis développé. Amicalement, Camus

* * *

**~~Chapitre II: Pardon~~**

Je revenais régulièrement à Rivendel. Chaque fois que l'éloignement devenait trop difficile. Mon père me trouvait plus vivant et plus heureux qu'en 2800 ans d'existence. La vie elle-même me semblait plus plaisante depuis ma rencontre avec Estel. Mon père détestant les humains, je disais alors que j'étais heureux d'avoir découvert l'un des fils d'Elrond. Il avait interprété cette phrase comme si j'avais découvert une facette d'un des jumeaux que je ne connaissais pas. Bien lui fasse. Je retrouvais mon petit mortel toutes les trois ou quatre semaines pendant quelques jours. Quand je devais rester loin de lui plus longtemps, je restai parfois le mois durant à Imladris. Les années se succédaient. Je fus chargé de son éducation militaire lorsque j'étais présent. Je lui appris le tir à l'arc, l'épée, le poignard. Il était doué et travaillait dur pour me faire plaisir et pour lire la fierté dans mes yeux. Tout le monde s'était détendu autour de nous. Sauf Elrond. Un soir, après avoir couché Estel, car malgré ses douze ans passés, il avait toujours le caprice que je vienne dans sa chambre pour le border et le regarder s'endormir j'allais à la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de trouver son père. Ce fut le cas.

« Seigneur Elrond ? »

« Legolas. » Il posa son livre. « un problème ? »

« Oui. »

« Estel ? »

« Pas directement. »

Il me regarda avec intérêt et me désigna la place qui restait près de lui sur le sofa. Je m'y assis, cherchant mes mots.

« Dites moi tout. »

« Seigneur Elrond... Doutez vous de mon amitié pour Estel ? »

« Oui. »

Je fus pris de court, je pensais qu'il me répondrait à la négative pour ensuite m'expliquer ce qui n'allait pas.

« Pourquoi ? N'ais-je pas prouvé ma tendresse et mon affection pour lui ? »

« Bien sûr que vous l'avez fait. »

« Alors pourquoi doutez-vous ? »

« Vous parlez comme si je soupçonnais quelque chose de fondamentalement négatif. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas ? »

« Non. »

Le silence s'installa. Je réfléchissais. Mais je ne voyais pas de quoi il pouvait bien parler.

« Ce n'est pas l'amitié qui vous lie à Estel. »

« Dites-moi. »

« C'est l'amour, l'amour pur et patient qui refuse de s'exprimer de manière plus adulte car il a devant lui un enfant. »

« Mais je … »

« Legolas. Cet enfant fait ce qu'il veut de vous parce que vous avez déjà placer votre cœur dans ses mains. Essayez d'imaginer que demain, à votre réveil, Estel soit mort. Dites moi ce qui se passerait en vous. »

La simple évocation de ce drame me fit pâlir. Mon estomac fit un nœud douloureux.

« Vous voyez. Votre corps et votre esprit sont déjà dépendants de cet enfant. Je sais que vous l'aimez et que vous ne lui ferez aucun mal. Je suis heureux qu'il ait un ami aussi loyal et dévoué. »

« Alors où est le problème ? »

« Le problème, c'est cette épée au dessus de votre tête qui peut s'abaisser sous l'amour d'Estel à votre égard… ou bien s'abattre le jour où il tombera amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Vous avez peur pour moi ? Vous allez m'éloigner de lui ? »

« Par les Valars non ! Mais je m'inquiète en effet. Je ne veux pas vous voir souffrir lorsque mon fils choisira. Je suis désolé si je vous ai laissé croire à ma désapprobation. Pour le moment il est trop jeune pour cela…. Mais j'ai tendance à surprotéger les miens. »

« Seigneur Elrond… Sauf votre respect je n'attends pas d'Estel qu'il réponde à ce genre de sentiment. Tant qu'il ne me demande pas de sortir de sa vie, j'irai bien. »

« Votre amour est pur. J'espère sincèrement que vous pourrez être heureux ensemble. Je sais qu'avec vous, il sera choyé toute sa vie. »

« Merci… »

* * *

Je pris congé. C'était si difficile pour moi d'être mis à nu alors que j'essayais de refouler ces sentiments interdits. Je me maudissais d'oser imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un mot d'amour de sa part… et voilà que son père me donnait sa bénédiction. Je revois le visage endormi de cet enfant humain dans celui de mon fils. Il est fatigué de pleurer et ses yeux se sont fermés. Ses petites mains serrent ma tunique de toute leur force fragile. Je souris tristement. Je n'ai pas été là quand il en a eut besoin. Je n'ai pas été fort pour lui. Je n'ai pas été un bon père. Et mon enfant ne m'a pas réclamé, trop effrayé à l'idée de me rajouter du chagrin. Aucun enfant ne devrait avoir cette maturité. Je soupçonne Aragorn d'avoir dit quelque chose à notre enfant pour qu'il comprenne ma peine. Si tel est le cas… je sais qu'il s'est senti impuissant.

J'aurai tellement aimé qu'il reçoive l'infléchissant courage de mon amour… Le Soleil descend vers l'ouest au fil des heures que je passe, je me suis assis sans y penser sur le trône d'Aragorn, mon fils contre moi. Je dépose de temps en temps un baiser sur son front, une caresse dans ses cheveux j'essuie aussi ses joues, ses yeux. Il n'est pas de mon sang… certes. Mais dans sa façon de parler, de bouger, de penser il a tellement pris de moi que les gens posent parfois la question : lequel l'a engendré ? C'est mon fils autant que me sien. La femme qui l'a mis au monde est morte d'infection l'année dernière. Il n'a plus que moi comme famille. Je me sens tellement mal de l'avoir délaissé, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Il y a 200 ans j'aurais sûrement pensé que je n'avais pas le droit de m'occuper d'un enfant seul. Que je n'en étais pas capable. Après toutes ces années à vivre au près d'un homme qui me donnait son courage goutte à goutte, je ne pense plus ce genre de chose. Je ne sais pas si je serai un bon père, mais je ferai mon possible.

« Ada ? »

Je n'ai pas vu qu'il était réveillé. J'embrasse son front avec toute la tendresse dont je suis capable.

« Ada. »

« Oui, Ion-nîn. »

« Tu vas rester avec moi ? »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu t'abandonner… »

« Que… »

« J'aurais pensé pareillement si mon père m'avait dépassé alors que j'en avais perdu un aussi. »

« Je suis désolé, Ada. »

« Im tanya hiraetha… Ula della, vanyëlembauva. »

« Amin mella lle, Ada. »

« amin mella lle, Ion-nîn. »

* * *

Verdict?  
Personnellement je trouve ce chapitre un peu plat mais c'est un passage "obligatoire" si je veux exposer l'idée que j'ai de Legolas. Vivement l'action lol

Avancement 9 chapitres écrits dont 4 de tapés.


	3. Perspicacité

**Nom de la fanfiction:**

Loin des yeux loin des fleches

**Chapitre 3  
**

Perspicacité

**Disclamer**:

tous les personnages ou presque, appartiennent à JRR Tolkien (notre maître à tous lol)

**Note de l'auteur:**

merci encore a Scorp' d'avoir pianoté tout ça, car rappelons qu'en grosse feignante que je suis, j'écris tout à la main mais c'est Scorp' qui tape tout a l'ordi XD voilà

**Reviews:**

_Ninfea di Luna: _hm oui c'est du Yaoi mais très très léger. On trouve assez régulièrement des lemon dans mes fanfics mais dans celle là ça ne sera pas le cas. D'ailleurs c'est assez évident dès le premier chapitre... Enfin bon. L'univers de Tolkien s'arrête plus ou moins après le couronnement d'Aragorn, mon but n'est pas de faire évoluer les personnages dans les limites qu'il a déjà posé. Je propose simplement une suite qui m'est propre et que j'écris au fur et à mesure sans savoir comment cela va finir. Je ne cherche pas vraiment à rester dans la logique de l'auteur, du moins pas pour cette fic ^^

_Lyvvi:_ Oui c'est vrai que je n'y ai pas pensé! je vais réparer ça tout de suite

**Elfique:**

_Ada_: Père, Papa

_Ion-nîn_: mon fils

_Im tanya hiraetha… Ula della, vanyëlembauva_: C'est moi qui suis désolé... Je ne te laisserai plus.

_Amin Mella lle:_ Je t'aime

_Mellon-nîn:_ Mon ami

_Mellamin-nîn_: Mon aimé

**

* * *

**

Quinze ans. Estel avait quinze ans. Il était habillé comme un prince et comme je le lui avais promis, je venais de lui offrir son premier véritable arc de guerre. J'avais commandé chez le meilleur artisan de Mirkwood une très belle pièce de chêne millénaire, j'avais demandé à ce qu'il soit très finement décoré, parfaitement équilibrer. Il avait été conçu avec beaucoup de savoir faire. Je l'avais testé pour m'en assurer. Il était parfait. Il était si heureux qu'il semblait rayonner. Il me sauta au cou et embrassa ma joue avec ferveur. Elladan et Elrohir me jetèrent un regard désapprobateur signifiant clairement que je gâtais trop leur frère. Elrond regardait l'arc de près et me lança un sourire entendu. IL savait que cela motiverait son cadet à s'entraîner plus sérieusement lorsque le blond ne serait pas là. En effet, le jeune garçon avait tendance à faire comprendre subtilement à son percepteur qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à son ami de l'ouest, tant sur le plan guerrier que pédagogique. Le pauvre maître d'arme me fit un sourire désespéré. Lorsque l'exultation des cadeaux fut passée, et que nous eûmes quitté la table, Estel pris son arc et me tira par la manche.

« Je voudrais l'essayer ! Viens avec moi ! »

Avec un sourire paternel, Elrond me signe vers le maître d'arme de l'enfant mortel qui me lançait un regard empli de jalousie et de colère. Je décidai que je ne me priverais pas d'Estel pour son orgueil. Je me levai pour le rejoindre. Les camps d'entraînement étaient loin de la cour principale, il nous fallut marcher un peu. Je le trouvais bien silencieux mais connaissant sa manière, je ne m'inquiétait pas plus que de raison. Il agissait toujours ainsi lorsqu'il voulait me parler. Il choisissait soigneusement, pas toujours judicieusement cependant, ses mots. Il avait besoin de courage aussi. Je savais par Elrohir que je l'impressionnais et qu'il avait pour moi une adoration sans borne, mais je ne comprenais pas cela et je le mettais sur le compte de sa jeunesse et de son inexpérience. Arrivés au camp, il fila chercher ses flèches et son carquois dans l'armurie. Il revint avec le sourire. Il ne me parlerait pas ce jour-là, me dis-je. J'avais tord. Il s'installa face ç la cible la plus proche, se positionna du mieux qu'il put. Je notai cependant qu'il avait du mal à le tenir à hauteur, ce nouvel arc. Il aurait sûrement tout le temps de s'y habituer mais je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse de mauvais tirs sur ses premiers essais. Je me levai.

« Attends. »

Je me mets derrière lui. Je passe mes bras le long des suis pour lui lever les poignets. Son dos entre en contact avec ma poitrine que j'avais pris soin de garder à distance. Je mi ça sur le compte du hasard tout d'abord. Mais par la suite, et j'ai envie de rire devant ma naïveté de l'époque, je me rendis compte qu'il le faisait exprès ! Il banda son arc en m'annonça cela avec cette simple phrase : « Je bande ! ». Ce n'était pas très fin de sa part mais il rougissait tellement qu'il n'y avait aucun doute sur la subjectivité de sa phrase. Il leva le coude, qui vint se loger le long de mon épaule. Il recula accidentellement et trébucha contre moi. Je devine aujourd'hui qu'il avait voulu que nous nous retrouvions ç terre l'un contre l'autre. Mais, si son futur gabarit de guerrier le lui aurait permis, sa stature d'adolescent de quinze ans le fit échouer dans son projet. Je ne bougeais pas d'un millimètre. Il se trouva quand même tout contre moI.

« Fais attention, Estel ! »

« Désolé… je suis tellement enthousiaste que je fais n'importe quoi.. »

« On devrait s'en tenir là. On tirera demain, quand tu seras plus calme. »

« Ca sera pareil demain… »

Je fronçais les sourcils sans comprendre.

« Legolas… quoi que je fasse tu refuses de comprendre… »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

Il me regardait étrangement, avec cet air de garçon malicieux…et passionné ? Il s'approcha de moi à nouveau et posa ses mains à plat sur ma poitrine.

« Fermes les yeux, s'il te plaît. »

J'hésitai puis obéis. Je sentis presque immédiatement quelque chose de chaud et d'humide recouvrir mes lèvres. Je me reculai vivement, choqué en comprenant que c'était là la bouche du jeune humain Il tenta de me retenir, mais j'étais encore le plus fort à cette époque. Je le regardai, stupéfait.

« Estel ? Que… »

« Amin mella lle, Legolas.. »

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.

« Estel ! Non… tu ne peux pas être sérieux. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Tu as… Quinze ans ! Tu es trop jeune pour savoir ce qu'est l'amour. »

« Toi tu sais ? … il y a quelqu'un ? »

Un pincement. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans ma vie ? Je passai ma main sur sa joue. Il releva les yeux.

« Legolas… »

« Il n'y a personne d'autre. Il n'y a que toi mais… non, ne me coupe pas la parole… mais tu es jeune, tu a le temps de choisir avec qui tu passeras ta vie. »

« Comment te convaincre que je sais ce que je fais ? »

« Attends. Si à ton 20ème anniversaire, tu veux toujours de moi, je t'appartiendrais sans condition. »

« Cinq ans ? »

« Qu'est ce que ça peut faire si nous passons le reste de notre vie… »

« Le reste de MA vie ! Je suis mortel Legolas ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne sera pas un problème. »

J'embrassai son front. Il se blottit dans mon cou.

« Tu ne veux pas de moi ? »

« Pas si tu dois t'en aller après… Je préfère que tu sois sûr de ce que tu veux. On ne choisit pas son compagnon sur un coup de tête à 15 ans. »

« Cinq ans… C'est tellement long… mais tu promets… pas de condition ? Tu seras à moi ? »

Il m'avait dit ça avec des yeux d'adultes braqués sur mon cœur. Il était persuadé qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Il était peiné que je le repousse, je le faisais souffrir en le faisant attendre. Mais « attends » semblait lui convenir mieux que « non ».

« Je t'en fais le serment. Je t'appartiendrais corps et âmes. Sans condition, ni retenue. »

Il sourit contre mon cou. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de mon torse. Je passai les miens autour de ses épaules et lui rendis son étreinte. Il soupira.

« Amin mella lle… Legolas. »

« Amin mella lle, mellamîn-nîn. »

* * *

Je couche mon petit garçon dans son lit. Il s'est endormi dans mes bras. Je caresse son auréole de boucles ébène. J'embrasse son front. Rabattant les draps sur son petit corps assoupi, je le vois s'agiter un peu. Il murmure dans son sommeil. Je crois qu'il m'appelle. Il murmure également quelque chose sur son père. Il a du avoir des nuits agitées. Je caresse son visage et je descends sur son buste. Je pose ma main à plat sur son estomac, comme lorsqu'il était bébé, et j'entonne une berceuse que je sais l'apaiser. Mon enfant se calme au fil de ma voix qui glisse sur la chanson. Il m'a raconté une fois que quand je le berçais le soir, et qu'il entendait de moins en moins ma voix sous l'action du sommeil, il se retrouvait toujours dans un rêve agréable où coulait un ruisseau sur des galets ronds. Il songeait qu'il était allongé dans l'herbe et les arbres bruissaient parfois les mots elfiques qui accompagnaient la mélodie de la rivière. Parfois un oiseau se posait sur un arbre blanc et lui sifflait qu'Ada veillait sur lui. Sa respiration se fait plus calme. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Je n'ai pas envie de m'en aller. Je m'assois par terre et croise les bras sur son lit, me tête par-dessus, et je le regarde dormir. Finalement, je m'assoupis sur son côté, sa petite main dans la mienne. Je ferme les yeux un instant… et je sombre. Ces quatre mois ont été éprouvants. J'ai besoin de repos, de vrai repos.

* * *

Fini! bon c'est le chapitre le plus hard de la série XD mon dieu quelle indécence!

Review? le salaire de l'auteur lol


	4. La dormeuse

**Nom de la fanfiction:**

Loin des yeux loin des flèches

**Chapitre 3  
**

Perspicacité

**Disclamer**:

tous les personnages ou presque, appartiennent à JRR Tolkien (notre maître à tous lol)

**Note de l'auteur:**

merci encore a Scorp' d'avoir pianoté tout ça, car rappelons qu'en grosse feignante que je suis, j'écris tout à la main mais c'est Scorp' qui tape tout a l'ordi XD voilà

* * *

**~~O~~**

**

* * *

**

« Ada ! Ada ! »

Je sursaute violemment à cet appel. L'idée que mon enfant ait besoin de moi réveillant mes sens. Je suis toujours assis par terre, appuyé contre le lit d'Arathorn qui me secoue vivement.

« Ada ! Ca va ?

« Oui… qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ion-nîn ? »

« Tu dormais les yeux fermés ! Ada ! Les elfes… les elfes dorment les yeux ouverts ! »

Je suis soulagé. Je ris quelque peu et me relève pour m'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Arathorn se blottit contre moi.

« Ces derniers mois ont été éprouvants, tu sais. J'avais besoin de souffler, ce n'est que la fatigue qui ferme mes yeux. »

« Tu es juste fatigué Ada ? »

« Oui, c'est tout. »

« D'accord. »

Je sens un poids s'envoler de ses épaules. Il a vraiment eut très peur.

« Mais… Ada ? »

« Oui, Ion-nîn ? »

« Tu as dormi par terre ? Dans ma chambre. »

« Je me suis assoupi près de toi. »

« Tu chantais hier soir, hein ? »

« Oui. Je t'ai réveillé ? »

« Non, mais j'étais à nouveau au bord de la rivière. »

Il me sourit et me dépose un baiser au creux de la joue. Je le prends sur mes genoux et , le câlinant doucement, les souvenirs m'assaillent à nouveau.

* * *

« Legolas ? Tu dors ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je préfère te regarder dormir. »

« Un jour, tu me regarderas, couché au près de moi, tu devras défaire mon étreinte pour voir mon visage tant que je tiendrai contre moi. »

« Je commence à le croire. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ton amour ne semble pas faiblir, même après trois années. »

« Plus que deux… Legolas ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu crois qu'Ada sera d'accord ? »

« Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? »

« Peut être qu'il ne voudra pas que je fréquente un homme. »

« Tu sous-estime ton père. »

Je souris franchement. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que le seigneur Elrond était d'accord depuis longtemps. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire non plus qu'il acceptait l'inceste de ses jumeaux sans broncher. Mais je crois qu'il devinait que j'en savais plus que lui et il n'insista pas. Il sembla moins inquiet.

« J'aimerais m'endormir en touchant tes cheveux. Pourquoi tu ne les détaches jamais ? »

« Je n'en ai pas l'utilité. »

Je ne cédai cependant pas à sa demande. Je m'obligeais tous les jours à ne pas trop me conduire comme son amant. Je me devais de garder une certaine distance pour qu'il ne s'énamoure pas plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Mais je devais rester accessible pour ne pas le décourager non plus. Ainsi, quand il me demandait de dormir près de lui, je faisais un compromis. J'acceptais de rester dans le grand fauteuil à côté du lit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Bien que son espoir de me voir m'endormir, et donc que je passe la nuit dans sa chambre, soit évident, en n'acceptant qu'une partie de sa demande, je lui imposai une limite qu'il semblait respecter. J'avais envie qu'il eu vingt ans ? J'avais envie de me glisser près de lui et poser ma tête sur son épaule pour dormir, protégé. J'avais envie de respirer ses cheveux et d'embrasser sa joue. J'avais envie de le regarder dormir toute la nuit, et chanter pour empêcher des cauchemars inexistants. C'était tellement difficile de résister. J'avais des intentions pures, à l'époque. Aragorn était encore une enfant à mes yeux. La dimension érotique et encore plus la dimension sexuelle de notre relation m'échappaient totalement. Toutes les fois où il avait essayé de me faire comprendre qu'il me désirait, tous les gestes « anodins » pour être plus près de moi, toutes ses invitations, tout cela avait échoué par mon ignorance et ma naïveté. J'étais plus innocent que lui-même après 28 siècles d'existence. Ses yeux se fermaient doucement, sans pour autant lutter contre le sommeil. Je baisais son front avec amour, cela l'endormit pour de bon. J'eus du mal à me détacher de lui pour quitter la chambre. Je le fis pourtant, mais sans le quitter des yeux. Lorsque je me retournai pour fermer la porte, je rencontrai le visage souriant d'Elrond. Un sursaut. Un autre sourire.

« On n'a pas idée de bercer un jeune homme de 18 ans. »

« On n'a pas idée de tomber amoureux d'un homme aussi jeune. »

« Estel est quelqu'un de bien, alors il n'y a rien de mal à l'aimer. De plus, il arrive à l'âge où il va vous désirer plus que tout. Ce sera difficile de lui résister. »

« Il le faut. »

« Les humains considèrent leur enfants comme adultes à 16 ans. »

« Je ne suis pas humain. Je ne veux pas céder comme on passe un caprice à un enfant. »

« Mais Estel n'est plus un enfant. Et il apprend l'art de séduire. Il va falloir être ferme avec lui. »

« Je le serai. Mais il est respectueux, je pense que cela ira. »

« Il est allé à la bonne école. »

Son sourire entendu me fit rire doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Estel. Je me souvint du jour où Estel avait posé cette question tout à fait humaine : pourquoi devait-il respecter ses « semblables » alors qu'il était différent d'eux ? Sentant venir la réponse « parce que c'est nécessaire » arriver, je m'étais avancé vers l'enfant pour lui demande s'il aimait les gens qui l'entouraient. La réponse fut oui. Je lui avais alors posé cette autre question : avait-il envie de les blesser ? La réponse fut non. Elrond ne voyait pas très bien le rapport entre ce respect qui lui tenait tant à cœur et mes questions infantiles, mais il ne dit rien. J'expliquai alors à Estel que le respect était une sorte de gentillesse qu'on accordait aux autre par amour, parce que cela faisait plaisir et que cela aidait à entretenir des relations agréables.

« Aimerais-tu que je te rappelle sans cesse que tu es trop petit pour comprendre les choses dont parlent les grandes personnes ? »

« Non, je préfère que tu m'expliques. »

« Je t'aime beaucoup, j'ai envie qu'on continue à bien nous entendre alors je prends le temps de t'expliquer par respect pour toi et pour notre amitié. Tu comprends ? »

« Oui ! »

Mon Estel tout content, et fort de ce nouveau savoir, s'en était allé avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elrond m'avait adressé un regard approbateur. Ces temps-là étaient tellement doux.


	5. Sangmélé

Chapitre V

« Ada ? »

« Oui, Ion-nîn ? »

_Mon enfant se dégage un peu de mon étreinte, juste assez pour me regarder._

« Ada… Si je ne veux pas être roi… est-ce que c'est grave ? »

« Tu ne veux pas ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que quand on meurt tout le monde se met à pleurer. »

« C'est la preuve qu'on a été un bon roi, qu'on a été aimé. »

« Oui, mais au final ça rend les gens tristes. Il faut être immortel pour être roi. »

_Je souris doucement et passe ma main dans ses cheveux._

« Tu crois que si tu n'es pas roi je serai moins triste ? »

_Le silence. Je sais que j'ai tapé juste. Il n'ose pas exprimer cette pensée alors il la généralise. Comme je l'ai souvent fait._

« Je serais triste de toute façon. Tu es mon fils et je t'aime profondément. »

« Même si… »

« Que tu sois de mon sang ou pas ça n'a aucune importance ? Tu sais, les gens qui accordent de l'importance à outrance aux liens du sang sont des gens qui ne savent plus quoi faire pour faire du mal. »

« Ada ? »

« Oui Ion-nîn ? »

« Toi… tu as des parents ? »

« Oui. Mon père et ma mère sont roi et reine de Mirkwood. »

« Tu étais déjà prince alors ? »

« Oui… et d'ailleurs, mon sang aussi me posait problème. »

« Ada ? »

« Oui Ion-nîn ? »

« Pourquoi Fingol est il méchant avec moi ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Il a essayé de me perdre en forêt… »

_Thranduil soupire. Son fils aîné lui donnait bien du souci._

« Laegolassië ? Viens sur mes genoux, mon petit. »

_Legolas cessa de jouer avec son épée en bois et monta sur les genoux de son père. Il avait les cheveux longs jusqu'aux reins, ils n'étaient pas tressés et encadraient son visage rond d'enfant. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice bienveillante et d'une intelligence avide. Il se cala tout contre le roi et ses petits doigts se refermèrent sur la tunique couleur forêt que ce dernier portait._

« Sais-tu pourquoi tes frères aînés ne seront pas rois de Mirkwood ? »

« Non, Ada. »

« Ta mère… Cinuviel, la reine, ne devait pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant. Quelqu'un lui a fait du mal quand elle était très jeune et son corps n'était plus capable de donner la vie. »

« Mais je suis là ! »

« Oui… Mais Cinuviel voulait des enfants, elle en voulait vraiment. Elle était faite pour donner son amour. Alors elle a demandé à une autre femme, celle qui devait être nourrice royale, si elle voulait porter les enfants du roi. Elles sont venues me voir ensuite pour m'expliquer qu'elles voulaient… »

« Mes frères sont les fils de la nourrice royale Endille ? »

« Non, pas d'Endille… Mais oui, avant sa mort, la nourrice était mère biologique de mes enfants. On ne leur a jamais caché mais c'est Cinuviel qui les a élevé. »

« Nanneth était courageuse… elle a élevé des enfants qui n'étaient pas de son sang… »

« Oui. Très courageuse. Mais un jour… elle est tombée « malade ». Elle avait tous les symptômes de la grossesse mais comme nous pensions que c'était impossible nous avons cherché de quoi elle souffrait. C'est Elrond qui a vu que tu étais là. Tout petit, dans le ventre de ta mère. Le royaume était en fête. »

_Il marqua une pause. Il sembla à Legolas que son père allait pleurer. Mais après une longue respiration, il reprit son récit. _

« Ta mère t'as aimé dès qu'elle a sur, mais sans délaisser les autres. Elemir était au petit soin avec elle bien qu'il sache qu'il perdait sa place d'héritier du trône. Au fils des mois Cinuviel s'est affaiblie. Elle était trop faible le jour de l'accouchement…. »

« Elle est partie dans les cavernes… je sais ça. Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Elle vient me voir en songe pour me dire qu'elle veille sur moi. »

« Ah oui ? » _Le roi souriait_

« Pas souvent… mais elle l'a déjà fait. »

« Son amour lui survit. Bref… Est-ce que tu comprends le problème que ta naissance a posé ? Bien que le problème ne vienne pas de là ? »

_Legolas réfléchit un moment, repassant la conversation au peigne fin. Il prit un air abattu. _

« Je ne suis pas vraiment leur frère… »

« Non, Legolas, le problème c'est que tu es l'héritier légitime. Que c'est toi qui sera roi de Mirkwood un jour. »

« Ils sont jaloux ? »

« Certains d'entre eux oui… Et Fingol plus que les quatre autres. Bien qu'il n'ai jamais eu la moindre chance de part son manque d'objectivité. »

« C'est par jalousie qu'il agit comme ça alors ? »

« Oui. »

_Legolas parut soulagé. _

« Ils ne le diront jamais, ils préféreront toujours dire que le problème vient d'ailleurs. Parce qu'ils savent que ce n'est pas juste de leur part. »

« Il vaut mieux ne pas en parler avec eux alors… »

« Fingol risquerait de s'énerver et de se mettre en colère s'il est percé à jour. »

_Legolas réfléchit un long moment en silence, sur les genoux de son père. Il n'était pas satisfait de la réponse à la question qu'il avait posée. Il se leva, sourit pensivement à son père, puis avec un merci et un baiser sur la joue de ce dernier, il fila de la salle du trône. Il prit le chemin des arènes sous le regard de Thranduil, qui inquiet pour son cher fils, redoutait les conclusions qu'allait tirer Legolas de ses explications. L'enfant quitta son champ de vision en direction des camps d'entraînement. Il allait chercher le conseil d'Elemir. Le roi sourit, Legolas ferait un bon successeur. Du haut de ses huit ans, il faisait déjà preuve de retenue vis-à-vis d'un point de vue qu'on lui donnait et allait en chercher un autre. Le fait que son propre père lui donne un avis ne lui suffisait pas. L'enfant accourut aux camps où s'entraînait l'aîné de ses frères. Elemir était grand et blond. Ses cheveux lui coulaient le long de l'échine, jusqu'au reins, ils ondulaient légèrement. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert sombre. Il était entrain de tirer à l'arc sur une cible en paille. Lorsqu'il vit le petit bout de blond s'asseoir derrière la barrière pour le regarder, il posa son arc et s'avança vers lui._

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, petit frère ? »

« Je cherche des réponses. »

_Elemir sourit._

« Que voilà un ton bien sérieux ! »

« C'est que… c'est à propos de l'héritage du trône… »

« Ada t'a expliqué que nous n'avions pas la même mère ? »

_Il était sincèrement surpris que son père ait parlé de cela avec un enfant de 8 ans. Il s'assit près de son petit fère._

« Oui… »

« Pourquoi, si je peux me permettre ? »

« J'ai demandé pourquoi Fingol était méchant et… »

« Et il n'a pas voulu te mentir… Je comprends. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Fingol n'est pas celui qui devrait être le plus jaloux et méchant… »

« Fingol sait que si je deviens roi, il pourra atteindre une position confortable sans effort. Il sait aussi que tu n'auras pas cette naïveté. Tu feras un grand roi, Legolas, il le sait et in l'aime pas ça. »

« Mais tu n'es pas bête ! Tu aurais pu empêcher ça… »

« Je dois par deux fois la vie à Fingol. »

« Donc il comptait sur ta reconnaissance. »

« Oui. »

_Legolas prit le temps d'assimiler ce que lui disais son frère, il commençait à comprendre la situation dans laquelle chacun se trouvait. C'était tellement étrange de se rendre compte qu'il avait ignoré tant de choses pendant tellement de temps. Elemir s'assit près de lui et posa une main sur sa tête._

« Tu sais, quand on a trop de choses à penser, le tir à l'arc aide à retrouver un esprit calme et serein. »

« Ada dit que je suis trop jeune pour les arts de la guerre. »

« On est jamais trop jeune pour apprendre le tir à l'arc. Viens on va en trouver un à ta taille. »

_Finalement, Legolas endossa un carquois de cuir clair et s'avança vers une cible, armé d'un arc composite léger. Elemir l'aida à se tenir convenablement, lui montrant l'écartement des jambes, lui montant les coudes, lui redressant le dos et lui élevant le menton. Le plus jeune des deux elfes avait du mal à se tenir tout à fait droit avec le poids du carquois dans le dos. Mais son frère savait qu'il trouverait la bonne position très vite. Le petit blond avait une capacité d'adaptation qui lui faisait honneur. Il banda son arc quelques secondes, sans flèches, pour tester la résistance de la corde. D'abord sans flèche, puis avec l'une d'entre elles ? Ses doigts caressaient les plumes avec aisance, il ne semblait pas peiner à maintenir l'arc tendu. Mais il lâcha la corde trop lentement et ses doigts la suivirent trop loin, déséquilibrent la flèche qui partit se planter quelques mètres plus loin, dans le sol._

« Attends, regarde. »

_Il prit sa main et guida son bras plus haut encore et lui fit lâcher la corde sèchement. La flèche atteint la cible de justesse. Legolas sauta de joie et empoigna une autre flèche. Elemir le regarda faire tout l'après-midi. Ses tirs étaient excellents pour un garçonnet de son âge. Il n'y avait aucun doute, il ferait un archer d'exception. Cependant, le jour déclinait et il fallut rentrer. Quand Legolas entra dans la salle du trône, l'angoisse de Thranduil s'envola. Son fils souriait à pleine dent et lui sauta sur les genoux. Elemir lui adressa un clin d'œil confiant._

« Tu as passé une bonne après-midi, Ion-nîn ? »

« Oui ! Elemir m'a montré comment tirer à l'arc ! Et j'arrive à les envoyer dans la paille ! »

« Ah oui ? » questionna le roi, impressionné et amusé par l'enthousiasme de son fils. « Toutes ? »

« Pas la première… mais j'ai mis toutes les autres ! »

_Le roi regarda son fils aîné, qui lui confirma. Thranduil se leva avec son fils dans les bras pour l'installer à table avec les autres._

« Alors tu veux continuer à apprendre à tirer ? »

« Voyons père, ne soyez pas ridicule. » _rit Fingol_ « Legolas n'a ni l'âge ni le talent nécessaire pour pratiquer quelque art martial que ce soit. »

« Un peu à ta manière quand il s'agit de t'occuper du bonheur des autres, Fingol. »

« P…Père ? »

« Elemir, toi qui l'as vu tirer, penses-tu qu'il soit près ? »

« Il a les qualités requises, et surtout ça lui plaît. Ce serait dommage de gâcher des talents si tôt révélés. »

« Qu'en pense le concerné ? » _Demanda le roi en souriant à son héritier._

« Je peux garder Elemir comme professeur ? »

_La table éclata de rire, sauf Fingol bien entendu. Legolas avait 11 ans. C'était un peu tôt pour apprendre le tir mais tant pis. Si cela rendait le prince heureux personne ne contredirait ce choix. Dans son coin, près de son frère aîné, Fingol fulminait. Décidément ce petit hybride était bien trop encombrant. Quand son père avait-il compris la haine caché sous ses rires ? Peu importait. Le petit prince allait le payer. Après tout… tout était de sa faute._


	6. Tant va la cruche à l'eau

Chapitre VI

« Ada ? »

« Oui Ion-nîn ? »

« Tu es comme ta mère alors ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Elle a élevé les enfants d'une autre, elle aussi. »

« C'est vrai. Elle avait tant d'amour à donner qu'elle n'a jamais fait cas des détails comme celui-ci. Nous étions ses fils, sans distinction. »

« C'est ce que tu fais aussi… non ? »

« Oui. Tu es mon fils parce que je t'aime et parce que je t'élève avec cet amour. »

_Arathorn sourit. Il lui ressemble tant quand il sourit. Mon cœur se réchauffe un peu. Je me rends compte à présent à quel point il était glacé, figé. Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Ma vie a été une succession de joie intense et d'attentes, puis de douleurs profondes._

« Votre majesté ? Je vous ai cherché partout ! »

« Qu'y a-t-il, Faramir ? »

« Monsieur votre père est arrivé tôt ce matin, il vous attend dans la salle du trône. »

« Je vais m'habiller et habiller mon fils. Nous arrivons. »

_Daehgor me fait un sourire rayonnant et sort en courrant. Arathorn saute de joie au bas de son lit._

« Grand père est là ! Grand père est là ! »

« Oui... mais on ne sort pas en tenue de nuit ! Allez, va choisir tes vêtements. »

_Je ris doucement en le voyant se précipiter sur sa commode pour en sortir une de ses belles tuniques gris clair brodées de vert que lui a offert Ada. Je la lui ferme dans le dos, nouant les lacets compliqués qu'il ne pouvait pas encore atteindre. Je filai changer ma tenue quotidienne pour celle de toi que je n'avais porté que pour son enterrement. Je mis cette belle tunique noire en velours précieux brodée de l'arbre blanc du Gondor et des neuf étoiles des Hommes. Je prends mon fils par la main et je l'emmène avec moi jusqu'à la salle du trône. Le capitaine de la garde Faramir II, me tend la couronne. _

« Thranduil porte la sienne. »

« Merci »

_Je la coiffe après une brève hésitation. Arathorn me sourit._

« Elle te va bien ! »

« Elle t'ira encore mieux. »

« Elle me tombe sur les épaules. » dit-il en riant « C'est une couronne pour géant. »

« C'est toi qui es tout petit ! »

« Plus pour longtemps tu vas voir ! »

_Je prends sa petite main qu'il me tend. Je voudrais ne jamais l'avoir lâchée. La porte s'ouvre, et nous nous avançons dans la salle du trône. Mon père sourit et ouvre les bras, accueillant. Mon petit me regarde et court voir son grand père. Je n'aurais, je crois, jamais cru voir Ada soulever un humain dans ses bras. Encore moins embrasser sa joue avec un sourire rayonnant. Mais c'était le cas chaque fois qu'il venait. Il considérait mon fils comme tel. Sa naissance avait signé la fin totale de la haine entre Mirkwood et les Hommes, qu'avait annoncé mon union avec Aragorn. Une main chaleureuse se pose sur ma tête et caresse mes cheveux._

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. »

« C'est grâce à Arathorn »

« Cela a mis du temps mais je savais qu'il y arriverait. Bien joué bonhomme. »

« Ada a rit ce matin ! » chantonna l'enfant.

« Alors il va vraiment mieux. »

_Arathorn descendit des bras d'Ada pour réclamer les miens, que le lui accordais. Mon petit bout d'humain se blottit tout contre moi. Mes frères s'approchèrent pour m'étreindre à leur tout. Je notais que Fingol était absent._

« Où est Fingol ? »

« Il n'a pas voulu venir. »

« Quelle surprise ! »

« N'est ce pas. »

« J'aime pas tonton Fingol. C'est pas grave s'il n'est pas là. Il sera moins méchant avec Ada comme ça. »

_Elefel rit brièvement._

« En voilà un que l'honnêteté guide. La vérité sort souvent de la bouche des enfants. »

« Ada ? Je peux aller jouer avec Dhaegor? ? »

« Oui bien sûr. »

* * *

« Ada ? Je peux aller jouer avec Legolas ? »

« Legolas est peut être occupé tu sais ? »

« Il tire à l'arc de l'autre côté de la cours ! »

« Ne le dérange pas alors. »

« Legolas dit que je ne le dérange jamais ! »

« Tu peux aller le regarder faire, si tu veux. »

« Oh oui ! »

_Aragorn fila dans la direction de la cours où Legolas se trouvait. Ce dernier visait calmement sa cible en paille. Il tentait de fendre en deux sa précédente flèche. Il n'avait pas entendu l'humain arriver. Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent sur le point à atteindre. Son esprit s'engourdit agréablement. Son cœur ralentit. Ses pieds accrochaient parfaitement le sol, ses bras étaient parfaitement immobiles, ses doigts secs, ses yeux ouverts sur un monde qui n'existait plus. L'instant était immobile jusqu'à ce que la corde se rabatte violemment, propulsant la flèche à une rapidité phénoménale, droit dans la cible. Le bois de la pointe déjà tirée se fendit net, en deux morceaux presque égaux. Les deux pièces de métal tintèrent en s'entrechoquant, résonnantes avec la voix médusé du petit Estel qui n'en revenait pas. Legolas réalisa enfin la présence de l'enfant et lui sourit. Il alla ramasser et ranger ses armes avant de revenir vers lui au petit trot._

« Vous avez fini vos leçons Estel ? »

« Oui ! Je venais te regarder tirer. »

« Vous voudriez apprendre ? »

« Je préférais apprendre l'épée….mais j'aime vous regarder tirer…vous avez l'air en paix. »

_Il fut surpris par tant de perspicacité mais ne fit rien remarquer à l'intéressé._

« Cela me permet en effet de me vider l'esprit de tous les troubles qui y règnent. »

« Votre esprit est troublé ? »

« C'est la guerre en Forêt noire. »

« Et vous avez eu du mal à venir. »

« Comment savez-vous cela ? »

« Je vous ai entendu dire à Glorfindel que votre père n'approuvait pas vos visites à Rivendel. »

« Ne vous en faites pas. Je n'espacerais pas et n'écourterais pas mes visites. Mon père ne veut pas que je combatte quand nous avons le dessus sur les araignées, il faut bien que je m'occupe et il ne peut pas m'empêcher de venir voir des amis ! »

_Aragorn paru rassuré. Durant l'après-midi, il demanda plein de détails sur les araignées de Mirkwood. Legolas lui raconta une ou deux histoires qu'il avait vécues avec ses hommes. Le jeune humain de 11ans buvait ses paroles. Il demanda à voir les dernières blessures du prince, qui avaient presque disparues, mais qui étaient encore visibles, sous la forme de longues balafres blanches le long de ses bras. Estel les parcoura de ses doigts, puis il releva les yeux vers l'elfe._

« Ca vous fait mal ? »

« Non, plus maintenant. »

« Elladan quand il me fais mal, il me fait un bisou pour que ça aille mieux. Mais je trouve ça un peu bête parce que ça ne marche pas… il croit vraiment que ça guérit grâce à lui ? »

_Legolas éclata de rire face au visage dubitatif de son ami. Il avait déjà vu l'aîné des frères proférer ce genre de « soins » à Estel. Quand lui-même était plus jeune, et bien qu'il fût de quatre ans leur aîné, il avait eu droit, lui aussi, aux « bisous magiques »._

« J'espère pour lui qu'il est au courant, sinon je ne veux pas partir en mission avec lui ! »

« Avec qui ? »

_Elrohir et Elladan venaient d'arriver et de découvrir les deux comparses. Ils avisèrent les bras de forces de Legolas par terre, puis ses bras cicatrisés._

« De toi et de tes bisous ! » _répondit le petit roi avec aplomb._ « Ils marchent pas ! »

« Ah ouais ? »

« Ouais ! »

_S'en suivit une course folle, mêlée d'éclats de rires et de menaces légères, gilis, chatouilles, baignade forcée et autres châtiments très effrayant encore. Elrohir s'assit à côté du blond._

« Les arachnides nous mènent la vie dure hein ? »

« Pas autant que mon père. Dès que l'un d'entre nous est blessé, même légèrement, il nous retire des combats pour plusieurs semaines. »

« Je doute que vos blessures eut été légères à la vue des cicatrices qu'elles ont laissées. »

« Elles l'étaient assez pour continuer à combattre. Il n'y avait pas d'hémorragie. »

« Vous exigez trop de vous-même. »

« Le jour où nous n'aurons plus le choix, nous devrons bien continuer malgré les blessures les plus meurtrières. « J'ai du mal à croire à quel point tout est calme ici. On dirait que toute la terre du milieu est en paix. »

« C'est en grande partie grâce à vous, qui arrêtez jours après jours le mal pour qu'il n'arrive pas jusqu'à nous. »

« Mais nous finirons par tomber… pas tout de suite, mais d'ici quelques siècles. »

« Ada n'attends qu'un mot de Thranduil pour envoyer de l'aide ! »

« Causer la mort des gens de Fondcombe est la dernière chose que nous souhaitons. »

_Elrohir allait répondre lorsque les deux lurons réapparurent. Estel se jeta dans les bras du Mirkwoodien en riant aux éclats._

« Legolas te laissera pas faire ! »

« Qu'est ce que je ne laisserais pas faire ? »

« Il veut me pendre à un arbre par les pieds et me chatouiller les bras avec des plumes ! »

_Legolas se leva, le regard sévère, les muscles bandés, la main à la dague. Si son sourire joueur ne déformait pas sa feinte fureur, Elladan avait commencé sa retraite stratégique._

« Même à Mirkwood on ne dispense pas de tels châtiments ! Honte à vous Elladan de Rivendel ! »

« C'est vrai que chez vous, on force les prisonniers à se soûler au vin ! Quelle décadence ! »

« Je laverai cet affront ! »

« Je vous attend maître buveur ! »

« Les remparts de Rivendel vous protègent peut être des araignées et des orcs mais mon courroux vole loin au dessus d'eux ! »

_Les deux amis sortirent leurs dagues et s'escrimèrent sur quelques passes facilement parables à une vitesse très basses, mais qui à vitesse normale auraient pu être fatales. Même dans cette simulation de combat, il était facile de voir qui avait l'avantage. Legolas bougeait avec la fluidité d'un chat en chasse, il était rapide et précis, mais Elladan et lui ne s'étaient que trop entraîner ensemble et le brun dominait l'échange par connaissance de son adversaire. Elrohir songea plusieurs fois qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé à la moitié des coups que leur aîné portait. Malgré tout, Legolas finit par surprendre son partenaire, celui-ci perdit l'équilibre et tomba gracieusement sur son postérieur. Estel applaudit avec une joie non dissimulée tandis que son protecteur tendait la main à son frère pour l'aider à se relever. _

« Legolas est trop fort ! Dis Legolas ? Tu m'apprendras à faire tomber Elladan par terre ? »

« Quand tu seras plus grand, que ton épée oui, je te promets de t'apprendre. »

« Je suis pas petit ! »

« T'es juste pas encore grand. » _Railla Elladan que Legolas poussa dans la fontaine pour la peine. C'est ce moment que choisit Elrond pour apparaître. _

« Qu'a donc fait cette fontaine pour mériter qu'on lui fasse tomber Elladan dessus ? »

_Tout le monde éclata de rire. Rivendel méritait bien son nom : Imladris, « la dernière maison accueillante ». Le dernier endroit en terre du milieu où le mal n'avait pas réussi à percer. Le dernier endroit où les elfes vivaient en paix. Legolas aurait tout donné pour pouvoir y rester à jamais, entre Elrohir et Elladan, surveillés par l'œil paternel d'Elrond… et regarder Estel grandir et devenir un homme._


End file.
